No Turning Back
by TH4T1PERSON
Summary: Steven Stone, defeated by May Maple so long ago, constantly traveled around the world, finally decides to return back in Hoenn. He doesn't come alone and has no clue of what awaits him.
1. Chapter 1

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** I recently started playing Pokémon's 3rd Gen. game not so long ago again and brought back so many good memories. I eventually suspected of thinking Steven (might have) had an interest in the May based off of the game and saw so many fan art of "Hoennchampionshipping" and started reading awesome fanfics. I was inspired after I read one from Lye Tea called "1. Infinity Versus" and my mind just couldn't keep going without knowing what could've happened so I made up this "sequel". Somethings will be different. I do not own Pokémon. *This is my first fanfic and I'm new to this* Enjoy!

**Ch. 1 Introductions**

It was a busy day in Rustboro City in the Hoenn region. Air cars were passing by, Wingulls flew high above, and children returned on their first day back to school. Retired President of the Devon Corporation was seen walking with a young girl who looked like any other school kid. She had light brown eyes with long white, shiny hair in two pigtails that stood up.

"Now listen here child, even though you may not have a Pokémon today doesn't mean you won't have one in the future. Consume all the knowledge from this school so you'll be an splendid expert! Your father and I believe in you sweetie." Mr. Stone tried his absolute best in motivating his grandchild.

"Okay papa, I understand."

After passing the East side of the Pokémon Center, a sign was soon visible from a distance and it read:

POKéMON TRAINER'S SCHOOL

"We'll teach you anything about

POKéMON!"

The girl wan't nervous at all but her grandpa kept pressuring her with everything he would say about the school. Finally arriving at the doors she effortlessly walked in and waved goodbye.

Everyone was so surprised when the Professor had introduced her to the entire class by her name...her _full _name. The kids gasped out "oohs" and "aahs". After being in the city in less than a week she realized her dad and grandpa were well-known in Hoenn. It didn't bother her because she was already use to being recognized everywhere. And she loved her name. Precious Jewel Stone. Before being assigned into a seating she quickly requested to be in the back momentarily. She didn't want to distract the students with her presence. Or so she thought she wouldn't distract them.

Around fifteen minutes later, the doors flew open and a boy appeared. He was wearing a ridiculous purple and white beanie in mid-August. The color of his outfit was black with similar colors of the beanie except he was covered in mud all over. The mud didn't stop him from being in a fantastic mood. "Good morning everyone!" Shouted the mysterious boy from behind and the whole class shouted back, "Good morning Michael!" It didn't take the teacher long to growl at the boy to take a seat. _Was he custom to being disruptive all the time? _

Precious thought to herself as she returned on reading her book when she heard someone whisper loudly, "Hi there! Youmustbenew. MynameisMichaelBirch! What'syourname?!" Hysterically slurred his words she couldn't understand. "GaAaAah!" "Oh...sorry I scared ya' like that child," Whispered the boy, "Please forgive me." "It's alright." Precious responded trying to cooly waved it off, "My name in Precious Jewel Stone. And I just came here from Johto region." "Welcome to Hoenn Precious. You've got a beautiful name by the way" Michael thought for a moment and realized her last name sounded so familiar. He hoped in leaving the girl alone so she'd go back to her work but she caught interest in him. "Thank you...may I ask why you came in so late?" "Well, I made this goal to myself of challenging at least six Gym Leaders this summer vacation before school starts but I forgot my PokéNav back at the Pokémon Center in Fortree City and had to retrieve it." "Why six? Why not four or five?" "Because Jewels...the sixth Gym is the feather badge and the HM move 'Fly' is activated. You know this school will teach about all that technical stuff that is useful," he smirked mysteriously, "Now I can travel anywhere around Hoenn at anytime."

The whole room stayed silent as if they every kid had been eavesdropping on the two. Michael patiently waited until he heard murmurs across the room. "Do you own any Pokémon Jewels?" "Um, not at the moment." "Would you like one? A starter one?" Precious was excited to hear what Michael was offering that she whisper shouted a bit _too _loud, "May I?! My daddy didn't let me have one because I was to young but I just turned ten so he can't say no!" She stared down at the table turning away from Michael, "And I'm always lonely with no one to play with." He eventually caught her gaze and looked at her straight in the eyes. She saw how clear his eyes were. Purple. _Strange_. "You know Jewels, I guess I could do something about that." Standing up from his chair, he got out, and left the classroom without the Professor saying anything.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ch. 2 Invitations and Visits**

At that same time, somewhere around Hoenn, something else happened. Steven Stone flew with his Skarmory all the way to Ever Grand City and pay the Elite Four and Champion a visit. He was curious to see were the new members of the Elite Four League and who the Champion of the region. It didn't take him long enough to chat with the new team that had replaced those who were with Steven so long ago. After Steven finished with the last member he stood in front of the Championship room and wondered who was inside.

The last time he saw May was in Kanto before meeting his wife in Johto and questioned if she had renounced the Champion. Right after the doors opened he saw it was empty and no one was standing across from him. Steven walked closer and closer for any sign of life and found none. Soon enough he saw a figure at the end of the room where a window was opened and someone was staring outside. _Had it seen me come in? _Steven thought. And eventually spoke to the figure in a white cape, "Good morning...my name is Steven. Steven Stone." The room still remained dead silent after introducing himself. He waited for a response. "I know perfectly well who you are sir, no need for introductions..." After Steven hearing the voice he immediately felt his blood flow through his entire body. _That voice sounds familiar. _The person revealed itself and a woman in the white cape with long brunette hair and bright sapphire eyes smiled.

"May? Is that you?" "Hello Steven! How have you been old friend?" She asked cheerfully. _Old friend? _She continued, "It's been so long since we last met right in this room! Can you believe it?" Her beauty had not faded nor dulled. On the contrary, she had gained more with a glow in her face and power in her voice. Beautiful. Brilliant. Vibrant. "I've been good, I recently moved back in Hoenn for good now. And it has been so long since we were last in this room for a challenge..." Steven remembered how he left Hoenn right after being defeated by May. And decided to not mention anything to her only providing a letter and Pokémon of Beldum at his old house in Mossdeep.

He also remembered how May decided to travel and constantly saw him every now and then. Never giving explanations. Last time he saw her was approximately seventeen years ago in Kanto. "I was curious to see who was now the Champion and decided to pay a visit," Steven casually replied putting his hand behind his head, "And I figured 'why not?' besides...I already found all the stones and rocks around the world to finally settle down with my daughter. Can I challenge you for a quick battle May?" Steven hadn't changed at all. He looked like he didn't age and still had gray hair with aquamarine eyes. And even wore the same dark suit with purple zigzags he'd always wear.

"Hmm, well I'm glad you came. It's always a pleasure having company around here. Hoenn is a great place to settle down after all Steven. And I accept your challenge," May smirked, "I'm glad I've kept my training up to date." Steven didn't come all the way up to here to meet a new champion. Steven didn't come up to here and challenge them either. Steven's real motivation to come here was to have May reappear back in his life. He had missed her so much while he was away. No one could compare to her and she had something special everyone admired. He wanted her close to him and have her in his arms. "Let's begin then..." Steven muttered under his voice as he released his Cradily and May called her Blaziken out.

The battle ended in less than twenty minutes as May quickly wiped out Steven's Pokémon out clean. She had remained a strong champion for a while now and Steven didn't doubt it at all. The bond she had with her Pokémon was impeccable. Amazing. Stunning. Breath taking. Steven had noticed when May called out moves, her cape would reveal her body a bit. He also noticed how slow she walked in the beginning. After the battle was over she looked like she would faint and fall on the floor. Steven quickly and quieted ran to her and helped her sit down on a seat not far away from them. May was okay but Steven suspected something was going on. She hid something. May hadn't put effort in explaining anything because she had nothing to say and instead asked to hear all the adventures and journey Steven claimed to have throughout the years away. May listened carefully and quietly, eager to have company around.


	3. Chapter 3

**Ch. 3 Anticipations**

Hours dreadfully passed inside Rustboro's Pokémon Training school. Precious had learned so much about berries and held items that help Pokémon such as paralyze heal, freeze heal, antidote, and potions. Unlike Precious' father, Steven, she enjoyed helping others and saw as an interest she might later choose to follow instead of become a Pokémon trainer. It was now recess and everyone headed outside except for Precious who held her book tightly against her. She wasn't very good at interacting with other kids being timid and shy. A girl of few words. After being alone for a few seconds Michael came back but talked to the Professor and had a conversation for a while. She realized he had changed from what he was wearing earlier before. He had a white long sleeve dress shirt rolled up and wore black dress pants with matching shoes. Michael also revealed his brown clean cut hair. Precious suddenly saw he now looked older. She hadn't even asked him about his age.

Michael didn't take long and returned to his seat. He faced her, "Did your mother also happen to have white hair like yours? It really suits you." Michael meant no bad intentions as he saw her face burn red and eyes got watery. Deeply inhaling and exhaling she responded softly, "No...I got it from my daddy- but my eyes and face are all from her..." "What was her name?" Michael tried his best to not insult her in anyway possible or make her feel out of place. "Her name was Jasmine from Johto region. She was a Gym Leader in Olivine City. I've heard she was a lovely person and I remind people so much about her. Steel Pokémon were her specialty like my daddy...that's what brought them together." After mentioning her father, Precious now had a smile on her face even though she had tears streaming down her cheek. Precious hadn't even finished her story and continued, "A few month after having me she grew very ill and fragile. She became incapable of taking care of me...She now rests in peace watching me from high above. Smiling."

Michael said nothing but wrap his arms around her. His hug protected Precious from her own thoughts and made her feel better. Michael had no right in saying anything because he had never lost anyone in his family and couldn't imagine the pain she felt. All he could do for her was have empathy. He finally let her go. "Hey, listen here Jewels. My mom's hometown is in Johto region and my dad just got back from there today with Pokémon starters no one else has here. Would you like to come over for dinner and meet them tonight ?" Precious didn't understand why he called her by her middle name. Her dad was the only one who ever called her that. _"A beautiful jewel that wouldn't be found anywhere else."_

Precious didn't hesitate to answer and nodded her head with a smile. Michael didn't wait any longer and pulled out his PokéNav from his pocket to dial someone. "...Hi dad! Welcome back!...I missed you a lot and I made it! I can now fly all over Hoenn! Listen dad, I have a favor to ask you." And then he left again like earlier before. Michael could never be still at all. Right after he was done with the call, he searched for Mr. Stone Sr. who was sitting at a bench with a newspaper in front of him. Michael didn't hesitate in introducing himself. He was a natural.

Precious' first day in Rustboro's training school was over and she saw her grandpa walking her way with someone right aside of him. Michael had already met her famous grandpa. "Are you ready for Littleroot Jewels?" Shouted Michael still at a distance from her with a grin. _He smiles too much for a boy._ _Don't his cheeks hurt?_ Precious didn't answer until he greeted her grandpa and quietly asked, "Uh. May I quickly change papa?" "Why of course you can sweetie. Let's go get you home and clean you up right away then." And the three of them walked not far away from her grandpa's small humble house.


	4. Chapter 4

**Ch. 4 The Countdown**

A few hours later, Steven told numerous stories about his expedition and May listened without ever getting bored. Nodding and smiling at everything she heard. Never saying a word. He spoke about everyone he met except when he faced her in caves. His story time was interrupted when he heard the doors of the Championship room open. _A new challenger?_ May on the other hand desperately stood up in hopes of seeing her favorite person in the whole wide world. Surely they'd walk in at any moment today. And she was right.

A black-haired man who had two stitches on the left side of his head with ruby eyes came in. He wore a cream colored long sleeve dress shirt with the arms rolled, khaki dress pant, brown dress shoes, brown suspenders, and a matching suitcase. Steven quickly recognized him off the spot. May couldn't wait any longer so she sprinted towards him and was swept off her feet. The man twirled her around gently and gave her a long, warm kiss. Steven envied him a little. He wished it were him who gave her that hug and gave her that kiss. From himself. "So glad to see you again May!" Brendan announced as he returned May back on the ground and gave her another kiss. "It's been killing me lately and I could sure use your help around now Brendan!" She kissed him again. They acted like if they were still teenagers. They never outgrew their youth. May grabbed her husband's hand and led her to where Steven now stood.

"Brendan, I'd like you to meet Steven, remember him? He's back for good. Steven this is my husband Brendan." Both men took their right arm up and shook a firm handshake. "Very nice to see you again Mr. Stone." "The pleasure is all mine Mr. Birch" Steven replied cooly not wanting to give any hint of jealousy away. May had no clue about what was going on but she didn't say anything. Michael turned to May and said Steven was in Johto when he arrived the beginning of his travel almost three months ago. He suddenly heard his PokéNav ring and answered not seeing the caller ID, "Hello?...Hey kiddo! Thank you, how did your goal go?...Missed you too Son. Really? That's fantastic news and I'm proud of whatever is at my reach I'd be honored to help. Tell me what it is...May. Steven. Pardon me while I take this call." And he so he walked away and spoke privately with his son. After the call he made two more. One to his father-in-law and one to his mother. A last minute plan was scheduled for tonight.

Steven wasn't surprised to find out May had remade her life with someone else because he did the same thing with Jasmine. It stung him deeply knowing it was Brendan and not Wally. Of all people why _Brendan?_ He had nothing against him but he was in denial. He wished he'd given May an opportunity to enter his heart. May didn't say anything to him when Brendan left. _Why hasn't she not saying anything about our past? Why is she ignoring me? Had she forgotten about us?_

Brendan later came with a grin that made Steven's heart burn. He didn't know how much he could take but Steven mastered the art of blocking his feelings and listened to what Brendan had to say. "Good news for you two..." _What could possibly be good new for me? _Brendan faced May, "Our son recently won the sixth gym badge in Fortree and met a new trainer," now he faced Steven with a confident smile, "And that trainer happens to be your daughter Steven! Michael invited her to our house along with your dad. She wants to see the Pokémon starters from Johto. You might not approve her permission but it wouldn't hurt her. What do you say?" _It couldn't hurt her? Hadn't it already? It has for me..._"Sure Brendan, I don't see why not. It might do her some good." He needed to stop being so negative. "Alright, that's the spirit Steven! Let's leave before the sun sets then."

Before all three of them headed towards the door May took off her championship cape and finally revealed herself. She no longer wore a red blouse and long white undershirt with black spandex shorts. She had white, sleeveless, frilly, V-neck blouse blouse with red pencil skirt that hugged her stomach sticking out. She was pregnant. _For how long? _His whole body shivered and goosebumps rose. Steven was so tempted to make a change of plans. But he knew he couldn't do that and leave his daughter hanging. After reaching up to the rooftop, Brendan called out his legendary Rayquaza that flew high in the sky and Steven released his Skarmory out. Steven chuckled at seeing May get on top of the long, enormous, green monster. She didn't care about being pregnant. It didn't stop her from doing anything crazy. Careless. Fearless. Adventurous. And so all three of them lifted off and made their way.


	5. Chapter 5

**Ch. 5 Revelations**

When Michael arrived at his house he was a bit disappointed. Precious' grandpa insisted on riding his air car instead of using his Swellow to fly back home. He was so excited to finally do that but Mr. Stone Sr. and Precious were a special guest tonight. Right after they arrived, Michael waited behind Mr. Stone Sr. and Precious to open the door. Right after she opened the door she heard a crowd yell:

"SURPRISE!"

Michael and Mr. Stone Sr. were thrilled of seeing everyone but Precious was shocked in seeing so many unfamiliar faces she's never met before. She saw old and young faces across the room all smiling down on her. They all knew who she was. She heard some say, "Nice to finally see you Miss. Stone" "My you are such a pretty thing" "Glad to have you here tonight" "You look exactly like your father HAHAHAHA" and so on. Precious had never felt so welcomed in her life and it felt nice. Michael finally walked her over to everyone and introduced her to them personally. She met Grandpa and Grandma Birch, Grandpa and Grandma Maple, Uncle Max, Uncle Wally...


	6. Chapter 6

**Ch. 6 Unexpected Reunion**

Steven had a lot to process but the cloud were stopping him and his thoughts were scattered. It's been roughly twenty years of traveling away and he had not once thought of visiting anyone back in Hoenn. Not even his own best friend. What a fool had he been of thinking he could come back and expect everything to be the same way it was when he left. Maybe he shouldn't have returned. But that would've been selfish of him against his own father and daughter. Denial. Rejection. Regret.

After flying for a while now he saw the clouds weren't surrounding him anymor after passing by Slateport. He was so close and anticipated into seeing his daughter soon. His beloved Jewel, everything was all for her, she gave him the strength to keep moving forward. And he hated every bit knowing he couldn't spend more time with her but he had to do whatever it took to provide for her.

He finally understood how his father felt now. After Steven lost his mother, his dad worked to the limit in order to give him everything he needed. But Steven never understood it back then and grew up with rage. _Had his daughter felt the same feeling he did before?_ He didn't want his daughter to go through the same thing he did. Lonely. Reserved. Miserable.

He knew he had to break the chain from his past. He needed to do something about that. Soon enough Brendan's Rayquaza landed in front of a house similar to May's older one but a bit more modernized. Steven got off of his Skarmory and returning him back into his Pokéball. May and Brendan waited for him to open the door. "Go on in Steven, we'll follow you behind" May try to motivate Steven. And so he turned the doorknob...

"SURPRISE STEVEN!"

He heard a crowd yell after the door flew open and Steven hadn't seen it coming. He quickly analyzed the people among them: Norman and his wife, Prof. Birch Sr. and his wife, May's younger brother Max, Wally, Brawly and Roxanne with a baby, Tate&Liza, Wattson, Flannery, Wallace and Winona with two babies on each arm, two young teenagers at their side, a young boy who looked a lot like May, and his daughter next to him in a white dress like her mother's. Steven's eyes were filled with tears of seeing everyone together.

After being away for so many years, his old friends give him a warm welcome, like as if nothing ever happened. Wallace was the first one to come up to him with one arm high in the air for a hug while holding a baby on the other. "Great to see you again old friend," he said after releasing him and Winona butted in. "Well, well, well. Look what the cat dragged in. If it isn't Steven Stone" she said with another baby on her arms as well. Steven was use to being sarcastic around her smiled slyly, "Don't tell me you're jealous I came back for Wallace?" She smirked and chuckled, "I'm afraid it's a bit too late for that dear. He's got his hands all tied and he's not going anywhere."

"Steven," Wallace finally spoke, "I'd like to introduce you to my oldest kids." And then came along two teenager who looked to be an eighteen year old boy and a fifteen year old girl. "This is my oldest son Francisco. Francisco this is my best friend Steven" The boy took his hand out of his pockets and shook hands with Steven. Steven examined him and realized the boy resembled a lot like Wallace when he was younger but had lavender hair and violet eyes like his mother. "Nice to meet you Francisco. Tell me...will you be the next Champion of Hoenn?" Steven asked trying to make a small conversation. "Well...I just received my eighth badge so maybe I will." "That's my boy," Wallace proudly said to his son and then turned to the girl, "And this is my second daughter Elizabeth Ann." The girl resembled so much to her mother Winona when she was younger. Except the girl had aquamarine hair and crystal blue eyes like her father. "Nice to meet you Elizabeth. Now tell me...do you have a specialty in Pokémon types like your mother and father?" Steven asked the girl knowing it would irritate her parents for sure. "Hm...to be honest...I prefer psychic types instead! Deceiving people is what I like the most." Steven was right.. He saw them dreadfully sigh quietly from the corner of this eye, "I guess I now know the outcome of graceful water and flying types. I never knew it'd be psychic though Wallace." "Oh shut up Steven, At least _our_ outcome was different than steel on steel combination," Wallace commented in a jokingly manner trying not to sound offensive, "Your daughter had to be a lot like her father. Poor child."

Steven was glad to have Wallace back and it didn't bother him a bit because he was custom to Wallace's teasing. "Steven, I'd finally like you to meet my youngest kids, my twins: Aeolus and Tethys." Steven looked down at the one-year-old twins and saw that the boy resembled Wallace perfectly. He had aquamarine eyes and crystal blue eyes. Then he turned to Winona and saw her baby girl resembled her perfectly. Same lavender hair and violet eyes. Shocking. Steven finally rose his head facing Wallace as Winona left, "Don't get me wrong but I'm surprised you two are married with have four kids together." Wallace shook his head staring at the floor, "Believe it or not Steven but we had someone force us out of our comfort zone and made us confess everything. Winona and I realized then realized our ego and pride was hurting the person we loved the most. We both knew it but never accepted. I'm glad to say it was worth it."

"And who was that person?" Steven asked curiously at what his friend had to say. Wallace gestured his head towards May who was across the room with Winona. "You can learn a lot from her," Steven's best friend leaned closer to him and whispered in his ear, "She told us everything about you two after she won the Championship." And then left to meet up with his wife and May. She was only sixteen when she defeated Steven who was twenty one at the time. The last time he saw her was when she turned twenty one in Cerulean Cave and never said anything...

Brawly and Roxanne were up next to greet Steven. "Glad you see you Steven!" Brawly exclaimed giving him a big bear hug nearly squeezing his body. His charisma hadn't faded at all and he still had the biggest smile on his face. He quickly turned around, playfully grabbed two kids who were running, and set them right next to Steven. "Bruce and Alan, I'd like to introduce you to an old friend names Mr. Stone." The six-year-old and four-year-old in matching orange shirts and blue shorts quickly shook Steven's hand eagerly. "Hi! I'm Bruce!" Frantically yelled the oldest with brown hair. "Hi! I'm Alan!" Followed the youngest with blue hair. _Every single offspring had opposite genes from siblings._

_Odd. _After being introduced to Mr. Stone the two kids were gone. Roxanne finally spoke as she introduced her youngest child, "And last but not least we'd like to introduce you to our daughter, Scarlett." Steven looked down to examine the baby but she was still too young to see who she resembled the most. The baby had rosy cheeks and delicate little hands. "Don't hesitate in being here around everyone Steven," Roxanne spoke in such a calm tone, "We all came here excited to welcome you back the proper way." Then Brawly and Roxanne left somewhere else. Steven finally took a tiny rest on the couch and closed his exhausted eyes for a second. _Where is my daughter?_

"You are such a creative man for an idea to give your daughter a rare name Steven HAHAHA. Welcome back old former Champion." Steven felt someone pat his shoulder and recognized Wattson's uproar voice. It hadn't changed and his humor was still awful. But he sure did have a lot of strength for an elder man. "Hey, thank you Wattson! It's good to see you too and you're still as sharp as ever." Wattson took a seat next to him and his dad didn't take long in accompanying the two. Norman soon joined in, Prof. Birch Sr., Max, Brendan, Wally, Tate&Liza, Flannery, Brawly, Wallace, Winona, Roxanne, May, Francisco, Elizabeth, Michael, and finally Precious. Everyone sat circled around the living room hearing the same stories Steven told May from earlier that day.

He told his journey about different regions of the world and adventures. He mentioned how he met his wife and the struggles they faced to make it work between the two. Then he talked about how ill she became after having her first child and being incapable of looking after her. Eventually spoke about her death. Steven said nothing after that. The silence hovered over everyone. But Steven wasn't finished.

He stood up and spoke again, "I'd like to take this moment right now and thank each and every one of you here tonight. Especially Brendan and May... along with their son. You've allowed my family into your house when we've never offered anything for you. I'm grateful to have friends that welcome us even after being away for so many years. And I'm extremely happy to have met kids I wouldn't have thought of ever meeting twenty years ago. Tonight made me open my eyes in a way it would've never been able to happen if I were someplace else. I consider you family. Each and every one of you." Everyone stood up and gave a round of applause to Steven. After the claps faded someone in the room yelled, "GROUP HUG!" Even Mrs. Maple and Mrs. Birch who were busy in the kitchen came for the hug and called out to eat. "Dinner is ready everybody!"


	7. Chapter 7

**Ch.7 Reintroductions**

After the hug broke out, everybody headed towards the dinning room on the other side. Steven on the other hand stood quietly in the same place he was sitting at. All the burden that dragged him from this morning was gone. Strong. Free. Confident. Right before he was about to turn around and head with the others Precious finally appeared in front of him with a boy by her side.

"Daddy, I'd like to introduce you to Michael Birch. He was the one who made me feel welcomed today in Rustboro's Training School and invited me over for dinner tonight." Steven was happy to see his daughter having a good time. It's been a while not seeing her that emotional. Steven shook hand's with the boy and started chit chatting with the boy.

"Nice to meet you Michael. Now tell me boy, exactly how _old_ are you? I'm curious"

Michael was caught off guard. _Does he suspect me being interested in his daughter? She's a bit too young for that_. _Now._

"So nice to finally meet you Mr. Stone. Hm. Well today _is_ my 15th birthday." Steven examined the boy and grew aware of how similar he was with May. He had the same playful personality like her. Always smiling for no reason.

"Congrats Michael. And thank you again for helping my daughter out today. I appreciate it a lot."

"It's an honor sir. It was the least I could do. She looked awfully lonely. May you allow her to keep a Pokémon starter?"

"I don't see why not, I started training right after I turned ten..." Of course he did because he had no choice but to run away from his house.

"Is that how you became a Champion at age seventeen?" Michael beamed at Steven like he'd devour him.

"Has your mother not mentioned you she was the one who broke my record in a shorter amount of period? In less than two years she won the Championship at age sixteen."

"My mom says she doesn't remember at what age she won but she did mention defeating a guy named 'Steven Stone'. You see Mr. Stone, my mother suffered from an accident a couple of years before having me. Her head was badly wounded, caused her to suffer from Amnesia, but she eventually recuperated some of her memory from the past. Now let's go eat before the food gets cold Mr. Stone."

Michael lightly grabbed Precious' hand and ran to the other room. Steven didn't turn around and head to the other room. Frozen. Quiet. Shocked. _Was that the reason why May never mentioned once about our past? Because she didn't remember?_


	8. Chapter 8

**Ch. 8 Second Chances**

Steven heard light footsteps from behind him come closer. He desperately hoped it was May. He yearned to hear her soft voice. But it wasn't. It was...Flannery's low voice. He turned around and finally faced her.

"Boy, have you sure aged Steven. What are you? Forty?"

"And how about you Flannery? Thirty _almost _Forty?"

"I'm glad to see you again Steven," She crossed her arms and replied, "A woman never reveals her age. You still look amazing after so many years thought." Steven still saw her as the quirky newest Gym Leader of Hoenn. Wearing a black crop top and baggy jeans with crazy red hair in a ponytail.

"You flatter me Flannery. I could almost say the same thing about you too."

"Almost? Well ren't you a charmer."

"Talk to me Flannery, do you have any kids wandering around this house you'd like to introduce me to? Are you settled down like the rest?" She still looked pretty hot for a thirty year old.

"Me? Settle down? Don't you know a woman like me can't be tamed?" Steven walked closer less than two feet away from her.

"I mean It'd be nice to have a family and all but I have so much in my hands that I never made time in creating one."

"You know Flannery," he stepped a little closer, "They say it isn't healthy to have so much stress for one person and be alone on top of that." _Why would he be telling me this? Steven, of all people, should be the last to say anything about being alone_. But Flannery quickly jumped to conclusions before hearing what Steven had to say.

"What are we waiting for Flannery? Let's try something new, let's see how things work out...between us two. Let's join the others before it's too late for us. What do you say?" Steven leaned closer to her face as he spoke softly that instantly made her blush.

"Let's try it then." Waiting for a few seconds she finally grabbed Steven's hand and the two headed for the dining room with everyone else. No turning back.


End file.
